A Criminal's Life
A Blind Ghost In an exceptionally large city, rather far from Fiore, a party was being held inside a large mansion with a dome shaped rooftop in the middle of the night. Its lights were incredibly bright, keeping many of the townspeople awake. What was the occasion? That's not the point that matters at the moment, what matters, is the man jumping from one rooftop to another. The man appeared like an average built adult, he wore a black jacket, which was kept open, on top of a black V-neck shirt with a hoodie, along with black pants and black boots, however, his most distinctive feature, was the bandages concealing his appearance, completely covering the lower part of his face, as the upper part was shadowed by his hoodie, his arms were also covered in bandages, infact, his entire upperbody is most likely bandaged together, but he wasn't injured, it was simply to conceal his appearance. The man, Amon, glared at the party going on from a rooftop, however, it was clear from his blank eyes that he was blind and couldn't see, yet heard the crowds of people as well as the music and singing going on, every single footstep and dancing routine, as he focused to find a route to get in without being noticed. "No wonder the price was incredibly high. Whoever invited these people must be really rich or important. I knew this trip was worth it" Amon said to himself, as a long chains with a hook at the tip came down from his sleeves, swinging it towards the mansion, only to have the hook to be attached to what appeared to be a tower on top of the mansion, though Amon didn't see it, he knew it was there. "Why on earth would you put a tower on top of a mansion? What, does the connection not work?" Amon said to himself as he once again spoke "Yeah, you're right, questioning logic is never good, well, most of the time" It appeared as if Amon was already talking to someone, and he was. Amon conversed with his other persona within his head, Beast, who, unlike Amon, wasn't blind, and pointed out what was going on for him. In an instant, without swinging to the mansion rooftop, Amon instead teleported there, showing his collaborated use of both Chain Magic and Teleportation Magic, using the chain to mark his location to which he teleports to. On the rooftop, Amon quietly snuk into the air vents, in a not so silent manner, using his Weapon Magic to summon a hammer and break a hole into the air vents, throwing the hammer afterwards and no one appeared to have heard that due to the party going on. "Is it really that hot to have this many air vents? Feels like a maze in here" Amon said, crawling in the vents, trying to his way into the main hall where the one responsible for this party is. His job was simple, assassinate the host of the party and get the reward, though it sounded simple enough, it wasn't, considering the host appeared to be incredibly rich, having several Knights to protect the area in case of someone breaking in, though the rooftops were left unattended, most likely due to the rooftop being dome shaped and almost impossible to get on using normal means. As Amon crawl further into the air vents, he heard the music get louder, knowing he was getting closer, and when he appeared to have reached it, he looked outside the air vents, though not for him to see, but for his other persona to tell him of the location of their target "Alright, remember Beast, it's a female, she's supposed to be wearing a blue dress and has black hair, knowing the eye color would've been quite helpful as well but no, the guy just oh so happened to only know what she's wearing tonight and her hair color" Amon said to Beast, sounding almost like he's complainning. "That many guards? Around one woman? Well...killing her undetected ain't an option..." Amon sighed, as he took a moment to think "The most logical thing to do would be...attack straightforward, kill the guards and kill her while doing so, sounds about right, no?" Amon said, waiting for an answer from Beast "Oh, up yours, Beast" Amon replied to Beast's reply, even though it wasn't heard, considering only Amon can hear Beast. In an instant, Amon teleported down to the hall, the guards' reactions were delayed considering Amon's sudden appearance, they were all standing next to one woman who fit the description of the target perfectly, as she sat on a chair looking at the party going on. Two guards from the left side attacked Amon using swords, Amon retaliated by summoning a broadsword, holding it with two hands, clashing with one of the guards as the other came from the side. Amon teleported behind the second guard, penetrating his armor with his broadsword, as the other guards screamed, seeing their comrade fall. Amon let go off of the broadsword, teleporting behind the first guard, holding a single chain, and its tips in each hand, as he pulled the chains, making them go around guard's neck. Amon then teleported away with the guard to higher ground, more specifically to the chandelier in the middle of the hall, leaving the guard to slowly choke from the chains stuck on the chandelier, as Amon looked down at the moment whose face was filled with fear for her life. Amon teleported infront of her in an instant before the other two guards could react, summoning another sword, this time a katana, as he was about to stab the woman. Suddenly, a nother guard, wearing a full set of white armor, held Amon from behind in a full nelson, making him drop his katana. Amon turned his attention to the white knight, as his eyes appeared squit in mockery "A full nelson? That won't work on me, I'll just teleport!" Amon said...and nothing happened, he began to try and shake off the white knight but failed to do so, turning his head back to him "Okay, let go". Suddenly, the white knight performed what appears to be a german supplex, bending and slamming Amon's head to the hard cold floor, showing he is more of a close combatant, rather than the usual sword wielding knight. Amon let out a grunt of pain "This...this is gonna hurt alot in the morning...." Amon said, as the white knight released Amon, letting him fall on the ground with a headache, grabbing and lifting him by his head. "Amon, the Blind Ghost, you are a wanted criminal, a Dark Mage who does illegal assassination jobs for clients, tell me, who sent you?" The white knight spoke, in a deep and stern tone towards Amon "...Screw you, I'm blind" Amon said, standing on his feet and turning around, punching the knight in the face, or his helmet to be accurate, with little to no effect, only Amon holding his hand in pain "This...is also going to hurt in the morning" Before the white knight could attack Amon again, Amon teleported to the woman again, wanting to accomplish this job as fast as possible. "It's painful for me to kill a woman, so I apologize, madam" Amon summoned another broadsword, though this time held it with one hand as he quickly turned around for the white knight who was still behind him, attempting to grab Amon, but instead, getting his left hand chopped off, however, even then, the knight didn't flinch and punched Amon away, right through a wall and outside the mansion. The white knight bled heavily, his white armor becoming tainted in red as he grabbed his severed hand. Suddenly, Amon appeared behind him, cracking his neck and attempting to attack him again, though the white knight quickly grabbed Amon by his face. "Do you think I am one of those simply nameless, faceless, easy-to-kill mooks?" The white knight said in a harsh tone, obviously in pain from losing his hand. Amon chuckled albeit still trying to escape the knight's grip "Say, may I know your name? You know mine, so it's only fair, ya know" Amon asked the white knight. "My name is John Deschain, a knight from Cedar" The white knight, named John Deschain, replied to Amon, and attempted to crush Amon's skull, before falling on his knees from the amount of blood loss, loosening his grip and allowing Amon to teleport away after being freed from his grip. Amon looked from atop of a rooftop, down at the mansion as the guests ran away panicking and many other knights appeared. He sighed, knowing full well he won't be getting payed for this failure "Oh well, a criminal's life is never an easy one" Amon said, disappearing as he teleported away. Grocery Shopping The sun rose, and the rooster on top of a hill was about to wake up everyone hearing it. Suddenly, before it could even begin, a boot hit it hard on the head, knocking it unconscious. The boot was thrown from an abandoned hotel, it was large and appeared very old and about to fall apart any minute, having many windows and only one large front door and one normal back door, and apparantly, someone from that abandoned hotel through the boot yelling "Shut up, Doodle!" It was a woman's voice, sounding angered and annoyed at the rooster. The woman had just woken up and put on her clothes, her name is Lamia, she had long silky blonde hair and golden eyes with black pupils, and her body was covered in scars, the most noteable ones being her glasgow smile and on above her right eye, they were also noticeable on her hands, and also had two electrodes from the sides of her head. Lamia wore her usual clothing, a white shirt buttoned with long sleeves, with a ribbon tied at the collar, a lab coat on top of it, a light blue skirt, dark blue leggings and black shoes, all while sporting a half asleep, half bored expression on her face. She walked down the stares from the bedroom, ending up in a lobby, full of sofas and sits where the visiters would wait until they register a room. She went into the hotel kitchen, heating up some water as she rubbed her eyes and yawned "...I'm gonna fuckin' hate this day..." Lamia said in a calm tone. Later, she sat in a chair next to a small table holding a cup of coffee, cracking her neck as well "Let's see....today's sunday...perfect, less work for me more...whatever the fuck I'll do after" Lamia said, sipping from her cup of coffee, only for her to spit it back into the cup after realizing the coffee's been expired "....Goddammit" Lamia broke the cup of coffee in her hand, barely minding the shards cutting her hand or the hot coffee burning her skin, she simply walked calmly and cleaned it up. Looking from the hill top where the abandoned hotel Lamia lives in is, a small town could be easily seen, a simple five minute walk down the hill, there were even stairs perfectly built for people to walk on, which is where Lamia was going to go grocery shopping. The small town appeared to have many cheerful individuals, and almost none of them minded Lamia, as usually, people would be scared of a person scarred this badly, but living close to the town and visiting frequently for groceries made the townspeople get used to her, even being friendly to her, some not even realizing she's there. There were many stores and stands run by many people, it appeared that this is what the town was mostly consisted of, many stores for people to come and buy. Lamia walked to a butcher, who was cutting a rooster's head clean off with a cleaver, as he cheerfully smiled towards Lamia "Ah, Lamia, how nice to see yo-" "Just gimme the bacon" Lamia interrupted the butcher, appearing rather impatient. The butcher simply gave her a bag full of bacon "And...some chicken" Lamia said, staring at the beheaded rooster. Time passed as she went back and forth between towns, buying several things, ranging from fertilizer, cafeine bags, and lots of cafeine bags, milk and more food. When she returned one last time, Lamia stretched out, walking to an elderly female clerk. "Lamia, dear, how was your day?" The kind clerk asked Lamia, who sighed "Just the usual walkin' back and forth, almost ran out of stuff again" Lamia said, taking a toothpick and biting it. "How on earth do you always have enough money to afford these things?" The clerk asked Lamia, appearing to prepare several items, as this wasn't a shop for food or any gardening supplies, it was a shop selling various parts of machinery. "Oh, you know..." Lamia replied as she reached into the pockets of her lab coat "I just do simple requests, heal the injured, fix some shit and sell some crap I made, the usual stuff" Lamia took out several Jewels as she began to count them. "And what about your little friend?" The clerk said, surprising Lamia with the question, as she didn't have any friends with her. She turned around, seeing a Mage gasping for air, apparantly trying to attack Lamia all day "Huh....didn't notice him" Lamia bluntly state, angering the young Mage. Later, she walked back home, as the Mage continued to follow her, before she went any closer to her house, she put her bags on the ground turning to the Mage "So...what's your story? Killed yer girlfriend? Yer boyfriend? A bro? A sis? A lover? A princess? Someone? Anyone? Cheese? Please? Why am I even giving a fuck?" Lamia suddenly began to question the Mage, appearing rather dumbfounded by her many question, most noteably the "cheese" part. "You, Lamia, killed my friend! And I'm here to-...!" "Oh god, not another avenger....for fuck's sake, get a life! Move on! Buy some candy! Maybe a hoo-....Maybe I shouldn't teach that to teens" Lamia interrupted the Mage's declaration angering him. The Mage, a Fire Magic user, creted a ball of fire. Lamia's eyes widened seeing him collect this much fire, generating alot of heat and intensity, noticing the grass beginning to burn. Before the Mage could attack, Lamia did first, powerfully and brutally tackling him with a blue barrier that was invisible the entire time, and shielding her, sending the Mage flying down the hill. "....He's gonna come back, ain't he...?" Lamia sighed, carrying her bags again and going into the hotel, beginning to cook in the kitchen, later sitting back at the same chair as before and drinking coffee, this time, not expired. It got late, and the sun was setting, Lamia finished drinking her coffee as she sat on her chair, sighing in dissapointment "I guess, he ain't comin' today either" Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Lamia openned it, seeing Amon waving his hand to her "Lamia! I'm here! Sorry, I'm late, had to get a few things done before I could hijack a train, which I was late too ironically...." Amon explained himself. "Shut up and come inside, I made ya some pumpkin pie" Lamia said, as Amon walked inside, sitting down. Lamia brought a pie for him, putting it on the table, making it clear she was expecting him today "So, how was the killin' this time?" Lamia bluntly asked Amon. "I'd say better than last time" Amon began to talk as he grabbed a fork "I messed up my last assassination, had to kill this host who had a big party". "What went wrong? Ya tripped?" Lamia asked in a sarcastic manner. "Some white knight guy called John Deschain beat me to a pulp, and I cut off his hand, I think he's holding a grudge against me now" Amon said, slightly taking off the bandages from his mouth, just enough for him to eat the pie. "John Deschain....lemme guess, Magic didn't work when he did a full nelson on you?" Hearing how accurate Lamia was at describing what happened made Amon almost choke in surprise. "How..how did you know...? Have you been giving others pie?" Amon asked. "Shut up, I just happen to know him, I've had alot of bastards try and arrest me, ya know, killed those fuckers is what I did" Lamia replied, sounding aggravated. "Ah, this reminds me, there was some kid outside calling you, I found him annoying so I threw him away, hope ya don't mind" Amon said to Lamia, mentioning the Mage from before. "Oh god, he came back..." Lamia replied, resting her head on her hand, as Amon appeared confused at her. And thus, ends another day. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice